


Der Weg

by lennongirl



Series: Million Miles Trilogie [2]
Category: German Pop Music RPF, The Voice of Germany RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comfort/Angst, Deutsch | German, Light Angst, M/M, POV Third Person, set in 2006
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennongirl/pseuds/lennongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>210, 220, 230, und immer noch nicht schnell genug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Weg

**Author's Note:**

> _Der Weg_ kann als Fic für sich selbst stehen, ist aber gleichzeitig Mittelteil der _Million Miles Trilogie_.
> 
> Disclaimer: Alles nur erfunden! Kranke Fantasie etc pp. Alles nur Spaß und zur Unterhaltung! Und keinewegs despektierlich gemeint, im Gegenteil: I slash because I love.
> 
> Written in January 2012.

_2006._

210, 220, 230, und immer noch nicht schnell genug. Xavier tritt den Wagen, tritt ihn richtig, er will dahin, in die Zone, an diesen Ort, an dem ihn die Geschwindigkeit und der Rausch vollkommen in Besitz nehmen und kaum noch Platz für etwas anderes ( _seine Gedanken_ ) lassen. Aber so sehr er es versucht, so sehr er es provoziert, es passiert nicht. Die Zone verwehrt sich ihm, und er bleibt draußen, seine Gedanken, Erinnerungen, Gefühle die einzigen Begleiter auf diesem viel zu langen Weg. 

Rund 630 Kilometer liegen zwischen Mannheim und Berlin, oder sechs Stunden Fahrtzeit, aber diese Schätzung ist lächerlich. Xavier wird sie um mindestens eine Stunde unterbieten. Trotzdem ist die Strecke eigentlich viel zu lang für einen Besuch, von dem Xavier nicht einmal genau weiß, was ihn erwartet, wie er ausgeht. Nicht, dass das eine Rolle spielen würde. Für Xavier war es selbstverständlich, diese Fahrt zu unternehmen, und Rea hat auch nur in einem kurzen Halbsatz irgendwas von "Zug" gesagt und sich selbst gleich wieder gestoppt. Und Xavier ließ es ihm durchgehen und ersparte sich weitere Kommentare, denn Rea schwatzt seit einiger Zeit verdächtig viel und gerne über Dinge wie Zug fahren und Solaranlagen bauen und Biobauernhöfe besuchen oder vielleicht gleich selbst anbauen (und er, Xavier, ist der ,öffentliche Gutmensch'? Lachhaft). Auch wenn Xavier selbst so ziemlich alles besser machen will, was er kann und darf, gibt es eine Grenze, und diese Grenze hat verdammt viel PS und bringt ihn normalerweise sehr schnell und zuverlässig in diese Zone. Nur heute irgendwie nicht.

Dabei war ursprünglich alles so geil. Was für ein Jahr. Was für ein Jahr! Das eigentlich schon Ende 2005 angefangen hatte, so richtig in Schwung zu kommen, ihn so richtig zu packen und mitzunehmen. Fast schon vergessen waren da die Zweifel kurz vor der Veröffentlichung von _Telegramm für X_. Natürlich wusste er, dass das was Gutes war, was Großes. Trotzdem brauchte er diesen einen Anruf in LA, wo Rea gerade selbst im Studio saß und ihm irgendwas von Johnny Cash erzählte und "Natürlich wird das geil, Xavier, weißt du doch, Album geil, _Der Weg_ geil und you're a fucking star also geh da raus und zeig die Leute das." Und Xavier versuchte, Rea ein "Meine Güte" über zwei Kontinente zu schicken, denn erstens heißt die Vorabsingle _Dieser Weg_ und zweitens muss er, Xavier Naidoo, nicht so bemuttert werden, deswegen hatte er nicht angerufen, also bitte, er hatte ja nur mal hören wollen und so, und überhaupt ( _und danke, aber das weißt du auch so_ ).

Und dann ging _Telegramm_ aber mal so richtig ab, und 2006 kam groß und busy und so viele Termine, und Promo hier und Promo da, und kaum noch Zeit für irgendwas. Xavier bekam durchaus mit, dass Reamonn _Wish_ rausbrachten und die Platte direkt auf Zwei ging ( _Glückwunsch, siehste!_ ), und irgendwann wurde Rea einsilbiger ( _auch viel zu tun, vermutlich_ ) und sagte was von "Nur zwei Auftritte, mehr kann ich nicht" und "Some fucking problem mit die Hals" ( _Alter Rea, pass auf dich auf und übertreib's nicht, klar?_ ) und "Vielleicht die Tour verschieben", aber das bekam Xavier irgendwie schon gar nicht mehr richtig mit, denn da setzte sich in Deutschland plötzlich eine Welle in Bewegung und Xavier ritt sie obenauf.

Rückblickend hat Xavier das Gefühl, monatelang naturhigh und dauerbreit gewesen zu sein. Eigentlich dämliche Umschreibungen, aber wie soll er den Sommer 2006 anders in Worte fassen? Es war, als hätte ganz Deutschland eine große Party gefeiert – getanzt, zu Xaviers Takt. Sommermärchen haben sie es genannt, und Xavier hat sich als begnadeter Geschichtenerzähler erwiesen. Was für ein Sommer. Was für ein Wahnsinn. Was für ein Jahr. So viel. So groß. So… irre.

Bis zu diesem Anruf.

*

Rea Garvey gehört zu den wenigen Menschen, die Xavier Naidoo eigentlich immer erreichen können, wenn sie es drauf anlegen. Rea findet immer einen Weg. Er kennt alle Nummern der Menschen um Xavier herum, und er hat diesen Menschen unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass, JA, Xavier für ihn zu sprechen ist und NEIN, den Grund für seinen Anruf muss und wird er nicht mitteilen (es ist gut möglich, dass Xavier das diesen Menschen auch selbst mal unmissverständlich klar gemacht hat, es mag da durchaus eine Episode im Büro gegeben haben, in der Rea mitgeteilt wurde, dass Xavier nicht zu sprechen sei, man sich aber mit ihm in Verbindung setzen würde, wenn er denn eine Nummer und sein Anliegen hinterließe).

Rea nutzt diese spezielle Verbindung nicht aus, und Xavier weiß, wenn Rea anruft, _muss_ es sein. So wie vor all diesen Monaten, irgendwann Anfang 2005, als Xavier sogar noch schlief als Rea durchklingelte – allein das war schon _ziemlich_ ungewöhnlich, aber geradezu unfassbar waren die weiteren Umstände. Rea war am Abend vorher mit Sasha an irgendeiner Bar versackt und hatte eine geradezu „fucking unbelievable idea" gehabt, die er Xavier nun sofort mitteilen musste, und Xavier versuchte sich den Schlaf aus dem Kopf zu schütteln, denn er verstand nicht, wie das überhaupt möglich war: Wenn Rea mit Sasha den Abend versoffen hatte, wie konnte er um diese Uhrzeit überhaupt schon wach sein und mit ihm sprechen? _Er muss noch besoffen sein_ waren Xaviers nächste Gedanken, als Rea ihm seine "unfassbare" Idee schließlich erklärte und dabei fast hysterisch in den Hörer lachte und zwischendurch immer wieder "Ohne dich mache ich die nicht, du musst mitmachen, Xaviiiiiier, mach mit mir mit da", säuselte.

Das eigentliche Wunder war, dass das, was schließlich _Alive & Swingin'_ wurde, auch nüchtern und nach Tagesanbruch betrachtet eine unfassbare, wirklich gute Idee war. Und so kam es tatsächlich, dass Xavier sich Wochen später mit Rea, Sasha und Michael hinter dieser großen, stylishen Bühne wiederfand, klassisch im Anzug und unklassisch zappelig. Denn wow, diese Songs? Großes Ding. Zu groß? 

Xavier spürte, wie Sasha ihm einen amüsierten Seitenblick zuwarf und sich dann an Rea wandte: "Was'n mit Xavier?" 

"Xavier? Er schuldet mir noch eine Blowjob. Seit Jahren. Und heute ist Zeit für seine Payback. Da isser irgendwie nervous."

Und Sasha lachte und Michael lachte und Rea zwinkerte ihm zu und Xavier boxte ihm in die Seite, denn bitte, wie oft hatte er diese alte Schuld schon abbezahlt und würde dieser Witz nie alt werden? Und dann ging die Show plötzlich los - _Ain't that a kick in the head_ , indeed.

*

200 Kilometer noch bis Berlin und freie Bahn. Xavier gibt weiter Gas, aber je näher er seinem Ziel kommt, desto mehr wandern seine Gedanken dahin zurück, zu diesem Tag, zu diesem Anruf. Xavier will nicht dahin zurück kehren. 240, immer noch nicht schnell genug. Und in seinem Kopf klingelt das Telefon, immer und immer wieder.

*

Den Anruf, der Xavier aus seiner Sommermärchenwelt herausriss, hielt er im ersten Moment für einen Scherz und reagierte entsprechend dämlich, unpassend und total bescheuert. 

"Ich kann nicht mehr singen", waren Reas Worte, und Xavier lachte einmal kurz und heftig auf und wartete darauf, dass Rea das Ganze auflöste, mit einer billigen Pointe um die Ecke kam. Aber da kam nichts, und Xavier fühlte sich plötzlich dumpf und beschissen, und hatte Rea nicht auch irgendwie… _komisch_ geklungen?

"Rea…?"

"Ich kann nicht mehr singen. Xavier. Fuck. I'm serious. Ich kann nicht mehr singen."

Und dann erzählte Rea, abgehackt, krächzend, vollkommen… fertig. Erzählte von seinen Problemen mit den Stimmbändern, von zu viel Promo für _Tonight_ und immer kürzer werdenden Auftritten, bis es gar nicht mehr ging. Bis Reamoon die _Wish_ -Tour auf 2007 verschieben mussten. Und Rea sich operieren ließ. Aber irgendwie ist wohl irgendwas schief gelaufen, und der Arzt? Fuck him. Weil eigentlich hätte Rea langsam anfangen können, müssen, dürfen zu arbeiten. Eigentlich.

"Ich war unten, und wollte schreiben. Und ich hab die Gitarre und spiele so und… nichts. Xavier, nichts. Ich treffe keine fucking Note. Nichts. Es geht… ich… fuck."

Rea wandte sich kurz vom Hörer ab und Xavier hörte ihn husten, vielleicht um ein Kratzen zu bekämpfen, vielleicht um einen Schluchzer zu verbergen, beides war möglich und verständlich und wäre echt, und Xavier nutzte die kurze Pause um selbst ganz tief Luft zu holen, denn Scheiße, was für ein Horror.

Rea war wieder da. "Wie soll ich denn… was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Ich kann doch nicht irgendwie so… das bin doch ich? Was soll ich machen ohne die Musik?"

"Rea. Ruhig." Xavier wusste schlicht und ergreifend nicht, was er sagen sollte. Der emotionale Absturz aus der märchenhaften Höhe in diesen Alptraum war zu viel. "Was sagt Jo?"

"Sie ist bei mir. Sie ist stark. Weißt du. Aber…"

Rea wandte sich erneut vom Hörer ab und ließ das "Aber" in der Luft hängen. Xavier brauchte auch keine weiteren Worte um zu verstehen. Er wusste, dass Josephine Rea immer auffing und stützte und unterstützte – was Xaviers schlechtes Gewissen, sich in den vergangenen Monaten nicht genug um Rea gekümmert zu haben, nicht genug für ihn dagewesen zu sein, etwas verringerte. Es war ja eben nicht so, dass Rea mit irgendetwas ganz alleine fertig werden musste. Er hatte immer eine Band um sich rum, er hatte seine Frau, hatte eine große Familie.

Aber.

Xavier wusste auch, dass es Rea wichtig war, seiner Familie ein Heim zu bieten. Eine Zukunft. Ein Leben. Xavier wusste, dass Familienvater sein Rea wichtig war. Und dass er Josephine alle möglichen Schwächen und Zweifel und Schmerzen anvertrauen würde, aber seine eigene Angst davor, als Familienbeschützer zu versagen, eine Grenze überschritt. Eine Grenze, auf deren anderer Seite Xavier wartete. Xavier, der zuhörte und Rea versicherte, dass er auch diese Beschützerrolle verdammt gut und richtig meisterte. 

"Okay. Ist gut, Rea. Ich verstehe. Was… was sagen die Jungs?"

Xavier hörte, wie Rea tief Luft holte. Und dann, ziemlich leise: "Habe ich noch nichts erzählt. Kann ich nicht. Muss Jo machen."

Xavier war sich erst nicht sicher, ihn richtig verstanden zu haben. "Rea, scheiße, spinnst du?"

Stille.

Aber auch das, selbst das, ergab wieder Sinn. Es war mehr eine Ahnung als ein Wissen, eine Ahnung, die Xavier erstmals im Sommer 2003 gehabte hatte, als er Reamonn als Vorband mit auf Tour genommen hatte. Zwar hatte er er die Jungs und die Gruppendynamik da schon gekannt, aber eben nicht so, nicht auf diese Art, die man erst mitbekommt, wenn man längere Zeit am Stück miteinander verbringt. Xavier hatte es gespürt damals, die Ahnung, was eines Tages passieren würde. Eines Tages, wenn sich die verschiedenen Egos eben nicht mehr unter einen Hut bringen lassen würden. Wenn Rea seine ganz subtil-unterschwellige Alphaposition überhaupt nicht mehr innehaben könnte. Drei Jahre später machte es für Xavier Sinn, dass dieser starke, extrem präsente Frontmann in diesem Moment der Schwäche vorgab, den Schwanz einzuziehen. Xavier wusste, dass Rea das nicht wirklich tun würde, dass er sich niemals diese Blöße geben würde, dass er Josephine niemals mit so etwas alleine lassen würde, Managerin oder nicht. Xavier wusste, dass Rea einfach nur jetzt gerade, in diesem Moment, in diesem Gespräch mit Xavier, alle Schwächen und Ängste raus lassen musste. Dass er ganz nach unten musste, um irgendwie wieder oben anzugreifen. Um wieder stark zu werden. 

"Rea. Hör mir zu. Du wirst immer Musiker sein. Immer. Das bist du. Das bist du immer."

"Und… wenn nicht?"

"Rea...", war alles, was Xavier noch sagen konnte. Dann lehnte er sich zurück, schloss die Augen und hörte Rea einfach nur beim Heulen zu.

*

Xavier trommelt mit den Händen auf das Lenkrad und räuspert sich. Er verscheucht die Erinnerung an diesen Moment, er will Rea nicht so gegenübertreten, und es ist nicht mehr weit. Er lässt die vergangenen Wochen Revue passieren, kleine, hoffnungsvoll stimmende Schritte auf dem Weg zurück. Rea hat sich einer zweiten Operation unterzogen, bei einem neuen Arzt ( _He's my hero, Xavier, my hero_ ), und es wird besser und besser. Zwar zog zwischenzeitlich ein komisches schabendes Geräusch in Reas Ohr ein _(Seit wann bin ich so eine Jammerlappen, Xavier?_ ), aber die Stimmtherapie lief gut, besser als erwartet. Und Xavier hat ihn nicht mehr im Stich gelassen, hat mit ihm gesprochen, so oft es ging, so oft es die Arbeit, das Leben, dieses verrückte Jahr zuließen. Und dann, vor wenigen Tagen, äußerte Rea die Bitte, ihn in Berlin zu treffen. Und Xavier machte es möglich, ohne nur einen Moment darüber nachzudenken. Das Pendeln zwischen dem großstädtischen Berlin und dem ländlichen Hessen ist noch relativ neu für Rea, und auch wenn Hadamar eigentlich viel näher an Mannheim liegt (140 Kilometer, ein Witz), ist Xavier froh, ja, geradezu erleichtert, dass Rea ihn lieber in Berlin treffen will. Denn Berlin heißt für Rea Arbeit, und für Xavier Hoffnung. Hoffnung auf einen arbeitenden, optimistischen Rea voller Tatendrang. Und auf ein paar Stunden zu zweit, alleine, auch wenn dieser Gedanke vielleicht gerade jetzt, nach diesen Wochen, unpassend erscheint ( _nein, tut er nicht, ist er nie, nicht mit Rea, nicht mit ihm und Rea, kann er gar nicht sein_ ).

* 

Rea trägt ein Tuch um den Hals und grinst. Er packt Xavier am Arm, zieht ihn hinein, zu sich, und drückt und drückt und drückt ihn, als wolle er ihn nie wieder loslassen. Er sagt kein Wort. Xavier atmet in Reas unfassbar lange Haare (er liebt, ja, _liebt_ diese Haare, dieses wahnsinnig Weiche an Rea, dieses _reinfassen_ und _festkrallen_ und _immer wieder mit den Fingern durchgehen_ ) und will gar nichts anderes mehr machen.

Eine gute Minute stehen sie so im Flur herum, eng und nah und sagen sich dabei so viel ohne ein einziges Wort zu verlieren. Xavier hört Dank und Anerkennung und _"Ich wusste nicht, wer sonst…"_. Er selbst spricht von Selbstverständlichkeit und Freundschaft, die so viel mehr ist und _"Dafür bin ich da."_

Zwei Stunden später weiß Xavier, dass Rea nicht nur definitiv auf dem Weg der Besserung ist, sondern eigentlich schon fast wieder der Alte ist. Sie haben geredet, viel und lange, Xavier weit mehr als Rea, vor allem deshalb, weil er Rea nicht zu sehr überanstrengen will, auch wenn Rea sagt "Alles okay, Xavier, alles okay" und ein bisschen vor sich hin singt, um es ihm auch wirklich zu zeigen. Und es hört sich gut an, es hört sich richtig an, und Xavier muss lachen, und Rea stimmt mit ein, und Scheiße, wie sehr hat Xavier dieses Lachen vermisst.

Er freut sich auf die Tour, sagt Rea. Anfang 2007. Und vorher wird er noch beim Bambi singen, live, _All Good Things_ mit Nelly, und ja, er ist schon ein bisschen aufgeregt, denn endlich geht es wieder los.

"Ich hab' mir echt Sorgen gemacht", bricht es dann aus Xavier heraus, einfach so, aber Rea ist weder irritiert noch überrascht, denn das sind Dinge, die manchmal einfach zwischen ihnen passieren.

"Ich weiß. Ich mir auch. Aber jetzt ist alles wieder gut."

Xavier nickt.

"Und ich weiß, dass du da warst, Xavier. All the way."

Xavier runzelt die Stirn. War er das, wirklich? 

"Und ich würde dir danke sagen, aber muss ich nicht, oder? Ich glaube so weißt du auch. Du warst da, und jetzt hier."

Xavier sieht ihn an, innerlich getrieben und gepackt von dem Bedürfnis, Rea jetzt nahe, viel näher zu sein, weil ja, er war da, aber nicht so, wie er wollte, konnte, sollte, und _Oh Rea_ , und es klingt ein wenig jammernd und entschuldigend in seinem Kopf, aber gleichzeitig auch gierig und _Ich brauche dich jetzt, ich brauche das jetzt, lass es mich so ein bisschen wieder gut machen_.

Und Rea hört ihn. Natürlich hört er ihn.

"Komm zu mir, Xavier."

Xavier steht auf und geht die zwei Schritte rüber zu dem Sessel, in dem Rea halb sitzt, halb liegt, ein bisschen wie hingegossen, wie für ihn zurückgelassen. Xavier sieht auf ihn hinunter, sieht, dass Reas Augen sich verengen, ein ungewohnter, jahrelanger Reflex, den Xavier gut lesen kann, und der mal so gar nichts mit Müdigkeit zu tun hat. 

Und Xavier lässt sich auf die Knie sinken, zwischen Reas Beine, ganz unspektakulär und ohne Tamtam. Er legt seine Hände auf Reas Oberschenkel. Rea spannt seine Muskeln an, lässt Xavier ein bisschen Kraft und _Mann_ spüren, und Xavier antwortet, indem er seine Finger ein bisschen fester in Reas Schenkel krallt. Er hält den Blickkontakt aufrecht, er muss nicht nach unten schauen um zu sehen, wie Reas Hose im Schritt geradezu unglaublich eng wird. Er weiß auch so, wie sehr es Rea erregt, wenn er ihn einfach nur ein bisschen fest anfasst und gleichzeitig so anschaut: _Du kriegst es. Gleich. Einen Moment noch. Stell‘ es dir schon mal vor, das, was ich gleich machen werde._

Xavier leckt sich die Lippen und Rea stöhnt laut auf. 

Xavier überlegt, ob er Rea irgendwann mal nur so kommen lassen wird. Er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er es schaffen würde, dass es vielleicht nur noch ein paar Worte brauchen würde, ein bisschen zusätzliche auditive Stimulation zu dem Muskelgeknete und "Fick mich"-Blicken, und Rea würde unkontrolliert und heftig genau so kommen, in seiner Hose, pubertär und aus ungezügelter Geilheit vollkommen hilflos und _Scheiße_ , diese Vorstellung macht Xavier gerade selbst so geil, dass er sich kurz zusammenreißen muss, um wieder zu seinem eigentlichen Plan für heute zu kommen. Denn jetzt ist es erstmal nur für Rea, geht es nur um Rea, um _Ich bin da_ und _Du bist ein ganzer Kerl_.

Reas Augen haben sich noch weiter verengt, aber noch sieht er Xavier an, ungeduldig, geil, erregt. Und Xavier will ihn auch gar nicht weiter auf die Folter spannen, denn es ist lange, viel zu lange her, und auch wenn es in den Monaten dazwischen absolut okay ist und kaum eine Rolle spielt, ist es in diesen Momenten, _wenn_ sie denn mal auf diese Art alleine sind, alleine sein können, umso dringender und _jetztsofort_. Und Xavier weiß nicht, ob er jemals davon abkommen wird, von dieser Begierde, die ihn dann überfällt, und die sofort befriedigt werden muss. Ob er überhaupt jemals davon abkommen will.

Er zieht Rea ein bisschen zu sich runter, näher ran, und reißt ihm geradezu die Hose auf, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, denn er weiß, es ist okay und muss auch gerade jetzt und hier genau so sein. Und Reas Schwanz drängt sich ihm hart und fordernd entgegen, noch gefangen in irgendeinem überflüssigen Stück Unterwäsche, und Xavier zerrt auch an diesem Stoff herum, und Rea hebt kurz sein Becken um ihm zu helfen, und dann sind endlich alle Barrieren aus dem Weg geräumt und Xavier atmet einmal tief ein, riecht Rea und will ihn nur noch schmecken. 

Keine halben Sachen, kein unnötiges Rumgeeiere, keine albernen Spielchen, keine falsche Scheu. Nicht heute, nicht jetzt. Xavier nimmt Reas Schwanz in den Mund, so weit und viel, wie er kann. Er spürt, wie sich Rea unter ihm krümmt und windet, hört ihn fluchen und stöhnen, laut, ungewohnt laut, selbst für Rea, und _Scheiße, nicht dass er wirklich gleich kommt_.

Xavier lässt Reas Schwanz langsam aus seinem Mund gleiten, leckt ihn einmal der Länge nach ab und hofft, dass Rea sich ein bisschen beruhigt. 

Aber Rea will sich gar nicht beruhigen. "No, Xavier, mach weiter. Ich… mach weiter. Mach. Weiter. _God_. Weiter."

Also beugt Xavier sich nach vorne und nimmt ihn wieder in sich auf. Rea stöhnt wieder, laut und kehlig, und Xavier schaut hoch. Rea hat seine Augen geschlossen und den Kopf leicht zurückgeworfen. Unterbrochener Blickkontakt _dabei_ ist eher selten und ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass Rea kurz davor ist, vor Geilheit den Verstand zu verlieren. _Scheiße_ , denkt Xavier, _Scheiße_ , und reißt sich mit der rechten Hand die eigene Hose auf, _schneller, schneller_ , greift rein, greift sich selbst, reibt seinen Schwanz, mit dem Daumen über die Spitze, feucht und fordernd, wie Rea in seinem Mund, _Warum ist das so gut, Oh Gott, wie kann das so geil sein, wie kann es nie weniger werden, so geil, so geil._

Rea greift nach Xaviers Schulter und hält ihn so in Position. Dann krümmt er sich wieder und stößt sein Becken vor und fickt Xaviers Mund, und stöhnt und Xavier hat für ein, zwei Sekunden echte Probleme, denn Reas Schwanz ist groß und drängt heftig in seinen Mund, ein bisschen zu heftig und schnell und viel. Und Xavier ist kein Experte für Blowjobs und er bezweifelt, dass er je einer werden wird, aber er ist ein Experte für Rea und weiß genau, was er von ihm nehmen kann und wie er es nehmen kann. Mit der linken Hand drückt er vorsichtig, beinahe sanft gegen Reas Leiste und hält ihn so zumindest ein bisschen zurück. Er weiß, dass Rea das gar nicht mitbekommt, nicht in diesem Zustand. 

In diesem Zustand, in dem sich Xavier selbst auch kaum noch zurückhalten kann. Denn Rea fickt, leicht gebremst, aber es reicht, immer noch seinen Mund ( _was für ein Bild, was für eine Vorstellung_ ), und Xavier genießt dieses Gefühl. Viel zu sehr. Er will es so, jetzt, heute, Rea soll ihn, muss ihn genau so benutzen. Und Rea tut ihm diesen Gefallen nur zu gerne, stößt weiter in seinen Mund, keucht und stöhnt dabei, und auch wenn Xavier gerade in diesem Mund der wörtlich Gefickte ist und das Ganze eigentlich ein bisschen was von Wiedergutmachung haben sollte, fühlt er sich doch unglaublich mächtig und überlegen und _in control_ , denn Rea Garvey so geil und erregt und fast unzurechnungsfähig windend unter sich, in sich zu haben, das muss man erstmal schaffen. Und diese Gedanken, diese Gefühle, diese Gerüche und der Geschmack und überhaupt, endlich wieder da, hier, so, mit Rea, bringen Xavier ganz schnell an den Punkt, an dem er nur noch kommen will, und er saugt noch fester und wichst sich selbst noch schneller.

Und dann krallen sich Reas Finger regelrecht in seine Schulter, und der plötzliche Schmerz, der Xavier durchfährt, war genau der kleine Kick, der ihm noch gefehlt hat. Weil es sich gerade richtig gut anfühlt und weil Xavier genau weiß, was es bedeutet, nämlich dass sie genau jetzt gleichzeitig kommen, Rea in Xaviers Mund, er selbst in seiner Hose, und es ist geil und richtig und so überfällig und viel zu lange her und ja, es ist und bleibt der beste Sex, den Xavier sich überhaupt vorstellen kann. Er fragt schon lange nicht mehr wieso und warum, er genießt einfach nur alles, was er kriegen kann, nimmt es gierig und dankbar in sich auf, so wie er auch jetzt alles schluckt, was Rea ihm anbietet. 

Hinterher legt Xavier den Kopf gegen Reas Schenkel und versucht, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Es wird ein bisschen dauern. 20 Minuten, halbe Stunde. Und dann wird Rea ihn ansehen, vielleicht ein bisschen verschmitzt grinsen und "My turn now" sagen.

*

Am Ende des Jahres ist _All Good Things_ Nummer Eins in Deutschland, und auch wenn Rea eigentlich nur ein bisschen im Refrain mitsingt, ist es seine erste Nummer Eins, und das ausgerechnet in, nach diesem Jahr. Xavier ist einer der ersten, die es erfahren, noch bevor Media Control es offiziell macht. Es ist eine Nachricht, die er in seinem Büro erhält, denn Rea Garvey hat angerufen und nein, es war nicht so wichtig, er musste Xavier nicht persönlich sprechen, er wollte nur eine Nachricht hinterlassen: "I'm a big fucking star, and you are, too, 'cause you always knew."


End file.
